Adventures of evan and rio the umbreon
by ricky12k
Summary: It about a kid name evan who going on his adventures as a pokemon trainer with his best buddy rio the umbreon. But that don't stop there because he found two jar that have weird magic that make him into a ghost and enter anyone pokemon who dares drink from the jar. Note it rated t for safe reason mid language and some violence and some weird humor.
1. Chapter 1 the start of the adventure

**Remake of my Pokémon story**

Note: Hey sup welcome to my story by the way. I don't Pokemon but i do own this story and the ocs that the only things i own ok. So yea this is the story that mine schoolmates [friends of mine] love my stories. So if you don't like what I made then don't read it. Ok on with the story.

So our story start like any other story start out with the intro of our hero/stupid person that likely get himself in trouble. His mom is professor in unova region. In some town name accumula town. His name is Evan Samson. He's a brown-haired kid. Who's now 11 and wear a green jacket with a yellow t-shirt with dark blue pants. His mom is professor in the unova region. In some town name accumula town. Right now he in his room. Thinking about that childhood friend he made. It's about an eevee he nickname Rio. In his flashback he saw himself around age 6. He pretty much loves his friend. They have been in a lot of trouble in their past life. But now he older and he wish. That he can see that eevee again. But what he didn't know that his eevee friend is watching him like he his graudan angel. That eevee of his is a male. So in his mind he said. One day I'm going out of this town and going with that kid to place that are unknown. I wanted out and he is my only way to get out of here.

The next day

He told his mom he going to a shop to get his things ready. So he can start his life as a Pokémon trainer. But he not going to get gym badges or go to some contest. NO he is going to unlock the things that may be hiding in the world. As he was on his way. He saw something from his past it was….

his eevee friend!

So our hero or stupid guy who is pretty much gets himself into much trouble. He is now glad he gets to see his eevee friend. He told his little friend the news that he now a trainer and now he said he going to pick his first Pokémon. In the mind of his little friend he said. O wow I hope he make a good chose to get what he like. So they made it to the shop and got the things he needed.

He said bye to his friend and leave. But what he didn't know that his friend have followed him home. As he walk said hi to his mom. but his mom notice an eevee was in her house.

Her son is back with his things. So he said. That he is ready for his starter Pokémon right now. But then she saw the little eevee. She said well look what came in. he turn and look down to see his friend. So his mom said ok so for now keep this between us.

She stop for a moment and said you can have two starter Pokémon eevee are starters but don't tell anyone got it? He said ok I understand now I will not tell anyone about this. So she gave him his pokeball and then tells him to choose between a snivy a tepig and oshawott.

I pick the snivy because I saw one battle once. So that the end of the story. I hope that you love it. O the Pokémon I got in my story. I have with me. I got a eevee from a trade. It's now a umbreon which later my eevee and snivy and Evan [which is me but this just a story and you know what i am going to say] have been attacked by the clan of Mightyena And snivy is my first Pokémon I start within the game is now an Serperior.

so rate and tell what you think ok so laterz


	2. Chapter 2 attack

**The attack**

Notes I don't own Pokémon but I do own this story and the oc and stuff like that ok here the story. Here the journal thing which is now going be part of this story because I want try something new for a bit.

I know it starting to get to the evening but I ran up my room to get my pokedex. It was on my dresser. I grab that and but snivy in its pokeball. But I only let Rio out its pokeball because I want hang a little more time with him. So we left home and on our way to the route two it going to be a long trip to the next town. I say to myself. Rio which is on my shoulder is snuggling in my neck which is getting really warming me up. We are really close to the area of route two. But the scary part not over once I'm in there. I'm pretty much on my own but I'm not alone since I got my Pokémon with me. Were walking throw the forest.

it was getting dark and I wished I had brought a flashlight. Well I'm going buy one went I get a cross this forest. But then I hear sounds that pretty much scary and creeping me and Rio out. So I took out snivy and told him to be on an eye out for trouble because I think trouble found us.

Snivy nod and look around until….. We have been attack by a clan of Mightyena! Those suckers have attack head on. Snivy uses vine whip on them but there to manly for snivy to take on. Mean while Rio keep it up with his shadow ball. It works by taking on a group of five. But it didn't work on taking a group of ten. Snivy was down and rio was going to be taken down to.

I was on the ground about to faint but the last thing I saw was Rio's face. It was sad and angry after that I saw a flash of light then I pass out. The next moment. I woke to see one of my favorite Pokémon. It's was an umbreon. But I know that Rio he evolves. He must have trust in me to survive this so that must how he evolves or I don't know how he did that but it so cool to have my own umbreon. So as I was walking away I saw a wounded Mightyena. Snivy was going to take out that mightyena which I can tell it a female. But I tell snivy to back off and let me deal with it. The mightyena growl at me for to get away.

I tell her to calm down and I use a potion to heal her. The mightyena starts to feel better and then licks my hand. It looks like it wants to join me. So I took out a pokeball and throw it at the mightyena. The ball shakes one time and stops. I now have gotten a mightyena.

I check my pokedex to see what the mightyena does but I got too tired to do it. So I do that tomorrow. So I set camp in the woods near the trail and start a fire and feed my Pokémon with food. And got ready for bed because I got a big day ahead of me and it going to be a good one.

The next day. It was cold but kind of warm. I got start packing thing in my bag since I didn't really have a tent I sleep under the stars. Glad thing it didn't rain on me. I put everyone in their pokeballs and started up the trail to the next town. The next town name was striaton city. And it had a gym. But I am not going to enter it. No I'm going to unlock thing there are hidden in this world. And but all I want to find it. So I enter the city and it wasn't look like a city after all.

It looks like more like a town then a city. You know they should call it a town then a city. But whatever it's there mistake. I saw the Pokémon center and ran inside I didn't wanted to use up my potion I need them for my own team to heal if something really have been or for a wild Pokémon that been wounded. So I enter the building and pretty much you know what going to have been. So yea im going stop the story here for now. I'm still waiting for my Pokémon.

What you guys think about the journal part of the story it going be part of the main story for now until I find something better. So for now enjoy what I got. Ok laterz


	3. Chapter 3 New friends, new tricks,

**New friends, new tricks, and awkward feeling**

Notes: I'm sorry. I am late. I was busy to writing a new story. Because of the other story I was making. Life in the town of happy tree friends. A guy name blaze404 is helping me with my bad grammar. I admit it. I kind of bad at grammar but I see some of you people don't care about grammar. You cared about the story then grammar. Thanks for the love of mine stories. You might like this one. This is the part which our hero Evan gets a weird power from a jar that makes him into a ghost and into the mind of any Pokémon that drinks that jar. So enjoy the story and review it if any problems are in it. I love the help.

So I was still waiting for my team to get healed. Man how long it's taking for them to heal my team. Then a door opens a girl who looks like she 16. There she walks up to nurse joy. And asked hey are you going to heal my Pokémon? Nurse joy said sorry not yet. You have to wait for a bit there already a trainer's Pokémon is getting healed. Then the girl said ok I wait. She walks up to the chairs.

What she looked like is she has red hair with a dark blue line. Her skin is tan. She wears black pants with a darker blue shirt. She sits down on the chair that's two chairs away from me. So she asked me this. Hey what you here for? I tell her that I was waiting for my team to heal. So then nurse joy called for mine name and handed my Pokémon. As I leave. I said bye to my friend and hope to see her again.

I might get to battle her but I don't feel like battling people just yet because I need at least one more Pokémon on mine team. Because I don't know if the people that I battle is stronger than me but I know that skills beat the stronger Pokémon trainer. So I walk down the street and saw something shinnying in the ground in an alley. As I walk to the shiny thing. All I see was two jars are both label. Both were funny label. The first one said become a Pokémon the other said the same thing but with the human part.

I decide to take out Rio to try these weird potions. So anyway rio came out first with a happy face then he saw what I am holding then he made a awkward face if he were saying what is this I am don't know what is this going on I'm feeling really awkward.

So I tell Rio what I am going to with him. He starts under stands well kind of. So I handed him the potion. He grabs it with his mouth and drinks it a little bit. Then he spits it out like it really nasty.

So then I tell him he acting like a baby. Rio had given me his mad look. I said sorry but he still gives me that mad look. So before I got to drink it. I remember story about people are into hiding because they have once became Pokémon!

The story at that school I always think hey if these stories are true then I might need to find out the people hiding their true form [not really the first form is there true one by that I mean human form] but I said o well time for a test drink.

So I drink a bit of it and spit it out a tiny bit of it. Now I believe Rio as he said it nasty. But then I feel a weird head hurting me then I feel a little like I'm going to faint. Which I did. I landed in the ground out cold. But I feel like I was made into a ghost or something and entering someone mind. Next moment

I woke up to see my world is so small I was like only see the ground was close to my eyes. I try to get up. But I keep falling. So I crawl to a puddle to see myself. But what I saw wasn't me. What I saw was a face of an umbreon!

But I notice that face was me! I scream loud. I now know that the guy's stories are really true! But I remember that I had another jar. I looked for it until I found it where I had dropped the jar at the first one is. I grab that with my mouth and drink it. I felt the same felling before then I fainted again. I woke again to see I was next to Rio's body.

I get up to sit down then I saw Rio waking up to. Instead of hearing the words umbre and things like that. He talked real words which I understand him! What he said what the heck just has been Master Evan? I screamed and Rio screamed too thinks I saw something scary. I say why I am hearing you talking Rio what in the word is going on. He said what the heck man so your understanding me? Yea I said back.

Then it hit me. That potion has a weird magic which have thing that is so weird like I have the D.N.A of Rio while he have my D.N.A also. We are sharing the same D.N.A codes. So that means I can be able to understand what my Pokémon are saying.

I hope people don't understand Rio because I don't want anyone to know. Now that I have it I must keep this a thing between me and Rio and any Pokémon we meet.

So what now going on is that we must be really careful with the potions if those fall in the wrong hands. There will be no telling what will have been or what going to have been but what I know is to keep things to where people don't hear. So for now.

I need a friend, an wingman. But I remember that girl. So I run really fast with Rio back to the Pokémon center. I ran inside with Rio. I talk to nurse joy. I tell her where that red haired girl she says she in a building next door. So I before I left.

I wanted to test out the talking Pokémon thing. I said hey Rio say thank you to the nurse. Rio said umbre. She said aww thank you little cutie. If only I understand them. It didn't work. I was glad it didn't work. Because I don't wanted to make things a lot awkward. So I walked to the next door building.

Notes: hey I hope this might work out for you guys just make sure this story is good for reading and thank you for reading and helping a writer out to make his stories better.

Ok laterz


	4. Chapter 4 learning to become a pokemon

**Learning to be a Pokémon**

Note sorry for not posting new stories. For two reason. One. I was busy with my school work. Two. I was also busy with life in happy tree friends. So I won't update this story often but anyway enjoy

So as me and Rio left the Pokémon center. The dang nurse didn't tell me which building is she in. Rio said lets go to the one on the right. I talk back to him saying Ummm ok let's go. The building on the right is the trainer school.

So we enter to see that the red hair girl is in there learning about something she forgets.

We walk to her she said hey the two guys I wanted to see. So she stop reading and came to us. Hey how's it going with you umm? I said it trying to see that I don't even freaking know her name.

She said to us that her name is Jen. So she also told us that she also have an umbreon. But she wants to show us in a place that not full of people. So we went to a back alley. She grabs a pokeball and tosses it.

And come out her umbreon. But it not a normal one it was a shiny one! Rio mouth drop and mine too. Like how in the world did she gets a shiny.

She told us that she got her in a trade and her name was Kate she always wanted to nickname an eevee or its eeveelutions. She asked me if I wanted a battle with her shiny umbreon. Before I said yes I let Rio back into it pokeball. I know dark types are not good with another dark type. But I must try with a grass type. It is the only thing I have with so I took snivy out and ready for battle. So she have start with bite and Kate ran to my snivy. I tell snivy to avoid it. But not good the umbreon bite snivy tail.

Snivy screams and slams the umbreon to the ground. I said for snivy to use vine whip. So it did snivy grab the umbreon and slams it to the wall as hard it can.

Then I said snivy now use the leaf tornado. Snivy did as it was told and use the move leaf tornado.

The umbreon gotten pick by the tornado and fall to the ground. Dust was everywhere. And as it clear we saw a fainted umbreon. Jen cried no Kate now that not a good time to battle.

I said to jen hey here. I gave her a potion. She said hey thanks. Before she uses it I said to her look you want to go on an adventure with me and my little buddy snivy and umbreon. She said sure I love the help. But something went a little unaware for a moment.

I sneeze and purple smoke came out of my mouth. Jen said to me are you eating powder candy. I notice the smoke to and said I will be right back. I returned snivy and ran from jen. I let out Rio and said to him. Hey rio we have a problem. Rio talk back to me saying yea what is it master Evan.

I said to him ok first call me Evan for now on. Second I am starting to grain some of your power. By that I mean your moves Rio. Rio was shock to hear that I am getting his moves. Ok Evan he said to me what are we going to do. Ok first we got a friend who going to be with us second we must not tell her until the time is right and last of them all we must be careful went you talk with people we must not let them understand you after all we now share d.n.a. then jen sneak on us. Hey are we going or not I said back to her ok. So were head to the town exit.

Note I am really sorry about not updating this story you all ready know ok. So anyway I might update this if I can have the time. Ok just be calm and all well end well. If you like to if you don't have I am asking if you like to have your oc here then let me know on a pm describe the oc to me I see if I can. O do not worries. I will never ever EVER steal from you. Well that is all and look me up on my brother account on YouTube Ricky samso. (I know he was trying to fix his last name but got lazy.) I mostly talk about Pokémon and stuff that my friends tell me about things in life.

Ok laterz


	5. Chapter5 lets make friends with the wild

**Let's make friends with the wild**

Note hey look like I been hard while making the other story and it gotten 180 views. Hey thank you for read that story and this one. I hope I could make more stories like this. So here the start of our heroes on some idiot adventure. That will might kill them but it didn't.

So as were heading for route 3. I asked jen if she battle a gym leader. She told me yea her and her little black friend have beat the grass, fire, and water gym. So I know she might make a win at the next leader but for now. We're going to a deep area. Route 3 is twist and turns. But then I remember something. Hey jen I meet you at the beginning of the trail. Just wait for me. I said to her. She told me ok hurry it up. Got it?

Ok I am going be right back. So I ran to a store and Rio was puffing because he had it with running a lot. So he hops on my shoulder like he did when he was a little baby eevee. So I talk to the clerk about a tent. H said there almost sold out. He got only one. It was lime green. The tent was 500$ bucks I only have at least 400$. The clerk said sorry bub but went you get the money then come talk to me. But a nice old lady said she will help pay for the tent. The old lady was my grandma. I was happy for my grandma to buy this tent for me. So I thank her and told her I was a trainer now. She smile at my umbreon. She told me that my dad is in the area looking for you. He got something for you to have. Then my grandmas walk away. I told Rio about my dad he went to the johto for work and he promos me. Try to take me there. But he never did. I am glad he is home. I wonder what thing is he going to give me Rio? Rio told me that he doesn't know but whatever it is. It got to be good. So we got to the trail to route 3.

Jen was there waiting. She told us about something while she was waiting. She was attack by a sneasel! She is able to get it. Wow she got herself a dark and ice type. Well it not going to work for the next gym I told as we started to walk on the trail. She asks me why she is not going to win. I told I was really good friends with the gym leader over the next town Nacrene City.

She battle with normal types. But ice types are good if her sneasel knows a fight type move or some move that might help her win. So we stop for a bit I let my three Pokémon out and I told jen to feed them while I go out to get our food. By that I mean berry hunting. Jen said ok I am on it. So I was looking around.

Thank god I have Rio's great sense of smell. I found a bush that was with my favorite berry. Oran berry what I called it. But I feel something is near it. Then a loud voice was near. I turn my back to see a one mine third favorite Pokémon that is in the eeveelutions. A glaceon and boy it look so freaking mad. The glaceon was told me to back off of her bush. It was her bush. So I told her. Hey look I am not here to harm you besides I don't really have my Pokémon with me. She doesn't trust me but she said this to me. Ok just for now I let you pick a few berries then I wanted you to leave. So I pick 10 berries and left as fast I could. I don't want to get frozen there. So I made it to camp everyone was sing some weird tunes. Rio was also in the singing. I laugh a little. So I gave jen 5 berries and I ate the other 5 but I give a few pieces to my team and Jen's team. So I pulled out my tent and jen did the same we both help each other with our tents. When it was done.

I said good night to my Pokémon and to jen. And we went inside our tents and sleep next hour around 10:00 clock. Rio was taping the tent. So I open the door and told Rio what is wrong.

Rio told me he had a weird and scary dream which he can't explain what it was. So I let him inside my tent and let him sleep inside but then the rest of my team went inside. They might been cold.

I was still glad my grandma helps me get this tent. So snivy and Mightyena were sleeping inside with me in my tent and Rio was on my freaking head. Ok don't ask me why but I think Rio found his sleeping spot.

So we all then went to sleep. By the next three hours it was 1:00 clock. And I was sleeping until I heard a noise and push Rio off without waking him up. I saw a shadow figure. I open the door and saw a wet glaceon standing outside. She said to me that she was sorry for being so mean hey look can I be inside your tent please.

The glaceon gave me the eyes that make can't resist them. [Just try doing a staring contest with your glaceon your so going to lose the contest because the eyes and it cute face are way to unreasitable] so I decide to let her in. I can't leave a Pokémon out in the rain alone tired and hungry. So I close the door and I gave her a bit of berry I still had with me. She smile and said this to me hey thanks for saving me. No trainer tried this way to me. I might want to come with you. So I said yea sure the more the merrier. She smiles at me. I decided to nickname her anaka

[Don't even ask me about the name I don't know what the name means and it came up to me. Because of an old friend who like Pokémon and gave me that glaceon with that nickname. I am doing this for an old friend of mine.] So the glaceon said ok thank for the nickname and everything. Hey want sleep inside my blanket? Sure why not. Wait minute but I am a bit wet what about you? She told me. Hey I don't even care about. So she didn't said anything and went inside mine blanket. So look like I am going to end mine story right about here.

Note ok I be able to update this thanks for helping me out. I might help you out also if I can. So just talk to me about thing you want to see something about it.


	6. Chapter 6 not everything is plama

**Not everything is made from plasma**

Note a friend in my school. Not the one who gave me that glaceon. Ask if he can have oc in my story. And I said yea sure the more the merrier. So the oc is going to be a secret until the story is over.

But I give one hint before you read and also don't tell your friend or other people about the secret hint you found out about ok.

So here is the hint. It got to be in the title. You might have known what I am talking about. But the people who got into Pokémon. You might have not know what I am talking about o well here the story you starting like.

So the next day I was wakening to see still darkness of the day. But then I realizes. Rio was sleeping on my forehead. So what I did was to shake him off of me. And he awoke mad. But before he yelled to wake everyone else. I told Rio to zip it and to not sleep on my head.

Rio understands somehow. Because everyone is still asleep and they will get mad at me and him. I open my eyes to see that. I am still cuddling anaka the glaceon. It was so cute to see sleeping glaceons.

Though I still like my bud Rio. Rio asked me how a wild glaceon got in here without attacking us. So I told him a story how. (Which I am too lazy to write the whole story.) So Rio understands and I told him to tell the other the story if they are up and I must tell jen about how I got myself a glaceon.

So jen was up and saying hey look at that you got yourself a glaceon and please don't tell me I know how. Ok so she somehow knows but how? But I don't want know about it. So I put everyone except Rio in their pokeball. So jen with the help from sneasel pack up our stuff.

So we started up the trail. But something gone a little wrong. I was talking to Rio and we went the wrong way. We didn't notice until I try to talk to jen. We are alone in the woods. I don't know if a big wild Pokémon is going to attack us at any moment. But something came to us. It was some weird guy. He came to me and Rio with a worry look.

The guy said hey name Bret. So I told him mine name. And then he said look I am did a lot of bad things in my past. I was saying for him to go on. He said something that made me sick in the head. He told me he was use to be in this really evil team. The team name is TEAM PLASMA!

He said to me that he regrets about joining and taking away peoples Pokémon. So only they can have Pokémon to rule the whole wide world. So he said here take these. He handed me two pokeballs. And then he told me and Rio about what in them. Two Pokémon he stole are in the pokeball.

He said that the first pokeball have a strong breviary and vibrava. So he told me that one day team plasma will be back and maybe even stronger. So when things have been. Then I hope you might use these guys to help you. Then he walks away in the bushes.

Rio said now this is going to be good. So as me and Rio found our way. We met up with jen. I told jen about that strange guy. And then latter we found a camp site to rest. I let everyone including the newer team member and I told them what have been. They seem to somehow. Understand what is going to have been since they got use to being with strange trainers. So we set everything up.

I put the breviary (now nickname brad) and its tag teammate (now call Steven) in their pokeball.

And then I go to sleep. But not everyone is a sleep Rio was up. Looking at the night time moon. (Like every umbreon does.) And then anaka noticed Rio was up. And told him something a secret to keep between them.

The secret is that anaka have a little tiny bit of a crush on Evan. What Rio saying in his mind is WHAT BUT BUT WHY THE HECK! I THOUGH YOU HAD A CRUSH ON ME! WHY MY BEST BUD EVAN! WHY?! So he was shock and decides to not kill his owner for this.

After all it is not his fault that a Pokémon in the team falls in love with him. Evan one the zip door and call for anaka and Rio to come inside. So anaka slip in the sleeping bag and Evan put Rio in their also just to keep him calm a bit.

When anaka was fully a sleep Evan told Rio that sometime he always thinks that his umbreon is more like a little brother to him. Rio felt the same.

He likes Evan. But he wishes for him to be able to be a Pokémon to without being inside of his mind. Because of them sharing the same D.N.A. and all. And he always thinks of Evan as his big brother. So the both of them fell asleep.

Notes the Pokémon in this story are what I got in real life. The breviary I have is caught by me no trade or anything. It's now a level 79. The vibrava I got was from the dream world. It is now a flygon. So I hope you enjoy this.

Don't worry battling will come in the next story right after I get done with the other story which I told you guys many time about its name. So I don't need to tell you ok.

So anyway have a nice day and night and laterz.


End file.
